Baby Corrupted Jasper (Episode)
Baby Corrupted Jasper is a fan-made episode made by Obuser and BlueWhiteLight. Synopsis The Hidden Crystal Gems find an unexpected guest, except that it's not a guest... It's a menace! Features Characters * Baby Corrupted Jasper * Turquoise * Red Jasper * Rose Water Opal * Aqua Sapphire * Corrupted Sphene * Corrupted Pyrope * Pyrope * Ruby (Right Knee Gem) * Emerald (Left Hand Gem) * Ruby (Nose Gem) * Prasiolite * Charoite Objects * Emerald's Gem Tech Locations * Beta Kindergarten * Strawberry Battlefield Trivia * This is the first fan episode transcript made by Obuser and BlueWhiteLight Transcript Emerald: The corruption of Jasper acted as a gateway from the Abyss, a homeworld made to imprison this demon. It is unexplained how Jasper fits into this, but theories lead to Jasper somehow been chosen by an unidentified gem to carry it. Whether it was a good or bad intention is unknown. This is the baby form of the monstrous Corrupted Jasper. As it is only 5000 years old, it does not possess any powers except super strength and speed. Studies have shown that as the the body grows, it grows younger. The modern Jasper is 3000 years old, about 40-45 years of human age. Even though the baby Jasper has claws as sharp as nails and teeth strong enough to bite through titanium, it never used it. It seems it was a herbivore, living in a jungle so well hidden it lived by itself. Even the insects were rare. This turned Corrupted Jasper bloodlustful, cruel and angry. It started tearing down the jungle until all that was left was the Corrupted Jasper's nest. When Corrupted Jasper finished tearing down every inch of the jungle it stood at a village in Ancient Egypt. It started rampaging every village across the east side of Nile. The Diamonds banished Baby Corrupted Jasper after attempting to corrupt eery single gem on Earth, leaving it into the deepest parts of the Duat, which would later on become the Abyss. There, even though it was between other monsters, it became more aggressive, so when a gateway to the Earth appeared, Corrupted Jasper jumped through to the other side. Turquiose: ... What? Emerald: There's a Corrupted Jasper nearby... And it seems as if it's a prime Jasper, corrupted. Turquoise: Oh I get it... Actually wait... No, I don't Emerald: *sighs* Corrupted... Jasper... Nearby... Base... Need to... Poof... Not easy. Turquoise: Oh okay now I g- Emerald: JUST POOF THE CORRUPTED JAS- Turquoise: Woah... I got it the third time you explained it Emerald: *sneers* Right... Turquoise: But there's a problem about this *air quotes* "mission". Emerald: What's that? Turquoise: I have no idea where this thing is... Emerald: Uh... Duh... There are 3 Sapphires here! Turquoise: AQUA! Aqua Sapphire appears next to Turquoise Aqua Sapphire: I'm not that far away from you... Turquoise: I need to know- Aqua Sapphire: Where the Corrupted Gem is? Aiming for the 4 Corrupted Gems we have. But right now, It's in the Beta Kindergarten. Turquoise: Well let's go then... Prasiolite! Ruby! Rose Water Opal! Red Jasper! Are you coming? Prasiolite: Nah. Can't be bothered. Ruby (Right Knee Gem): There business to attend in the temple. Rose Water Opal: I'll stay here and make sure everyone is safe. Red Jasper: I'll come a bit later... Turquoise: Oh... Ruby (Nose Gem): I'll come! Turquoise: Should've been more specific... Ruby (Nose Gem): Hello?! I... Want... To... Join... Turquoise: Uh. No. Ruby (Nose Gem): Why not? Turquoise: You'll make the thing more annoyed. Ruby (Nose Gem): Fine then... You're defective anyway. Turquoise: SHUT THE F- Aqua Sapphire calls Turquoise from the warp pad Aqua Sapphire: Turquoise, should we be going? Turquoise: Uh yeah. Turquoise leaves Ruby (Nose Gem) bewildered and warps out of the scene Ruby (Nose Gem): *snorts* Hope they lose... The gems arrive in the Beta Kindergarten Turquoise: This place gives me the creeps... Aqua Sapphire: Let's not waste anytime this thing could be anywhere. And- A stampede of corrupted gems run towards the gems. Turquoise: AAAAHHH!!! The corrupted gems go past the gems and hide. Turquoise: So corrupted gems are more scared of us than we are of them... Hm... Red Jasper appears on an injector and jumps off. Red Jasper: For the record, that's not true. Turquoise: Red Jasper! How did you get here? Red Jasper: Via Pyrope. Turquoise: Oh okay. What were you doing anyway. Red Jasper: Has to pass the Gri- Aqua Sapphire: Shhhhh!!! I heard something! A growl is heard. Emerald (Left Hand Gem): Uh oh... Red Jasper: Hey, do you think you went too hard on Ruby? Turquoise: You really feel sorry for her? Pathetic... She got what she- A louder growl is heard Aqua Sapphire: Turquoise! Red Jasper! Shut up and fuse! Red Jasper and Turquoise: Right. Red Jasper and Turquoise fuse into Charoite. Charoite: Let's go. The two gems and fusion head into the corridors of the kindergarten. They stopped upon a trashed injector. Aqua Sapphire: That's not a good sign. Emerald (Left Hand Gem): LOOK!!! Emerald points to a small corrupted Jasper Charoite: Aww... It's so cute!!! Emerald (Left Hand Gem): That's what it wants you to think! The small corrupted Jasper starts glowing. Charoite: Oh, not cute. Trippy though. The Corrupted Jasper grew to a size that the walls of the Kindergarten were as big as it. Charoite: Should we be running? Baby Corrupted Jasper growls. The walls of the Kindergarten rumble and some rocks fall. Charoite unfuses. Turquoise: THAT'S BABY CO- Corrupted Pyrope swoops down and swoops the four gems onto her back. Red Jasper: Ay! Pyrope! You saved us! Turquoise: So Emerald, THAT'S BABY CORRUPTED JASPER?! Emerald (Left Hand Gem): Yes... Turquoise: IT'S GIANT!!! WHY IS IT CALLED BABY?! IT SHOULD BE GIANT CORRUPTED JASPER?!?!?! Aqua Sapphire: Hey look, it's slowing down. Baby Corrupted Jasper starts to fade from view. Then she hits the ground and causes a cave in. A rock fell on Pyrope and she stumbles to the ground. A bigger rock falls onto her and she poofs. Red Jasper catches the gemstone. Red Jasper: WHAT NOW?! Emerald (Left Hand Gem): Turquoise! You should have brought the Nose Ruby! If you formed Kunzite, you could summon a sword and win!\ Turquoise: WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW?! Aqua Sapphire: TURQUOISE! You have to apologise to her! Turquoise: NEVER! SHE CALLED ME DEFECTIVE LIKE SHE CALLS EVERYONE THAT! Baby Corrupted Jasper reaches the group and paused Aqua Sapphire: Two wrongs don't make a right! You won't let her in this mission! And look where that has led us! Turquoise: *crying* STOP IT!!! Aqua Sapphire: JUST APOLLOGISE!!! Turquoise: I CAN'T!!! *sobbing* SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE!!! Ruby (Nose Gem): Yolo crybaby... Turquoise: RUBY!!! I'm sooooooo sorry!!! I-I... Um... How did you ge- Ruby (Nose Gem): No time to explain, just fuse! Turquoise and Ruby fuse into Kunzite. They summon a sword and a shield and strike Baby Corrupted Jasper. Baby Corrupted Jasper is confounded when Kunzite strikes another hit on it. It poofs and Kunzite bubbles the gemstone before unfusing Setting: Strawberry Battlefield Base. Corrupted Pyrope is seen in view with Red Jasper. Turquoise: Ruby... I'm sorry I didn't let you come in this mission. You actually wanted to go, but I refused. Please forgive me... Ruby (Nose Gem): It's okay... I shouldn't have called you defective either... Emerald (Left Hand Gem): That reminds me... How did you get in the scene Ruby? Ruby (Nose Gem): The Iolites told me. Emerald (Left Hand Gem): And this reminds me of another story... Wanna listen? Turquoise: If it doesn't involve more missions... Ok. Emerald (Left Hand Gem): So... Here's the story of- The episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z